Jellyfish Magic
Jellyfish Magic (海月の魔法, Kurage no Mahō) is known to be one of the most peculiar magics known to Earthland. Like the name states, it allows one to manipulate the various aspects related to a jellyfish. Though not a strong magic on its own, it has its various traits that make it advantageous to have in battle. It's a Caster Magic — being mid-tier in level, and one of the few known animal-themed magics. It's also discovered to be a form of Subspecies Magic — various aspects of it being derived from both Lightning Magic and Water Magic, two elements that's found in most jellyfish. It's also said that Poison Magic also plays a part, as some species of jellyfish are known to venomous; however, there's much controversy behind such a statement — leaving such a declaration up-in-the-air. Because of its recent discovery, there aren't many users of this particular form of magic. The only recorded user of it is Albius Elxysdeon — who obtained the magic out of the pure, simplistic reason of becoming the creature that he tends to admire. He alternatively calls this magic "Viciously Clear Sea-Life Magic" (陰湿清明海洋獣の魔法, Inshitsu Seimei Kaiyōju no Mahō) — denoting to the qualities he observed in a jellyfish & its actions. Ironically enough, most of his allies say that this magic tends to fit him in various aspects — so much so that it's ironically fitting. Overview Jellyfish Magic was created by Albius Elxysdeon after learning of the wonders of jellyfish from Suoh Aogami — his boss and "creator", when the young man decided to teach him about the various types of wildlife that inhabited their planet for reason unknown — probably out of boredom or just wanting to see Albius' reaction. After learning more about the creatures he admired from use of both his data bank and his Archive — going from composition, to habits, and to everything else in between, the white-haired man decided to create this magic revolving around them; with his incredible magical talents, he's mastered his artificially-crafted magic within a short time span — something the other members of Euphoria counted as nothing short of typical for one such as Albius. Since it's unique to this person, he hasn't taught anyone else this magic to-date — dubbing him as its only user. Despite its somewhat simplistic nature, being based off a creature — not unlike other animal-themed Caster Magic, it gives Albius many options to choose from; it's mainly due to the way he uses it against others, usually for self-defense or performing non-lethal actions — even though he commented that the magic has killing potential, as it's utilizes all the properties found in all species of jellyfish. The magic requires Albius to have some control over his magical power, as a single misuse can cause severe danger to his person because of the magic's properties. Despite this, this magic can be cast multiple times while costing low amounts of magical power; by this end, Albius can use his magic much longer than the others in his group — as he has large amounts of magic power at his disposal along with excellent magic control. In order for this magic to be cast, Albius focuses his magical power to a single point of his body — only for it to be released into the atmosphere; it's then that such released power gathers all the moisture in the air, coalescing it to a single being and forming into the shape of a jellyfish. By adding a bit more power into it, Albius gives such a creation all the properties of the real thing — as if created through the machinations of Arc of Embodiment, making it much more lethal than it lets on; due to his given mastery over this magic, Albius can perform this feat near-instantaneously, requiring no forethought nor preparation time as did he did initially. In mere instances, he can summon a school of jellyfish with ease and by sparing a bit of his own power — commanding them to do whatever he desires; this would include shocking the opposition with their stingers, poisoning them, or even causing them to break down into their watery forms and drowning them by wrapping such liquids around their heads. One of the best aspects of this magic is that the jellyfish remain afloat until Albius commands them to move; not only that, they can attack on will if Albius' life is in danger, thus gaining a form of sentience. Albius can produce myriads upon myriads of these small creatures in various sizes, thus giving them even more purposes; this can include information-gathering and espionage — sending the little ones in and using their electrical prowess to send signals back to Albius' person, to flight — floating on the top of their heads, to anything else of the sort. They are known to act like octopuses at times, latching onto surfaces with their stingers; the white-haired man can use such a thing to their advantage, latching them onto surfaces and having them attack when given the command. Though Albius can create large amounts of these creatures, it's mainly dependent on the environment and the given conditions, being limited in places where it's either too hot or too cold and/or lacking in concentrations of eternano. Since this magic is mastered to its utmost limits, Albius can literally take on the properties of a jellyfish; this can be done by flowing his magical power throughout various aspects of his body, transforming it into that of the creature in-question — typical of all animal-themed magics. He can grow multiple stingers from his body, all of which can be used as extensions or whips, while containing high levels of voltage and poison, enough to take down even S-Class mages; he can jellatize certain parts of his body as well, allowing him to the soften the impact from techniques, thus cause less damage to his person. One of the most useful aspects of this magic is the manipulation of elements associated with it; this magic allows Albius to conduct and produce high voltage electricity from his body in the same fashion as Lightning Magic users — manipulating it in the same manner as other users of said element. Although he admits he's not as skilled as his fellow members: Jin, Suoh, and Terrence — he can still hold his own. He typically uses the element to cause paralysis to his victims through touch or by sending bolts of lightning at their person. He can also manipulate the moisture in the surroundings by using the water cycle or by calling forth his magical power and converting it into water molecules, making this akin to Water Magic; again, although not as skilled as high-leveled users, he can still hold his own. Because Albius can use the element freely as the creature he admires so much, he's able to perform feat equivalent of expert-levels: calling forth large amounts of water, prolonged breathing and swift movement underwater — despite his given status, and even water-body transformation — again using the water cycle to his advantage. Considered to be the most deadly element under his command, Albius can produce toxins of various degrees of lethality in the similar fashion of Poison Magic; having a database filled with knowledge from all sources, he can access and utilize toxicology to his advantage, creating toxins with varying side-effects. The only ones resist to such poisons are masters of the element in-question. In lieu of these advantages garnered to him through this magic, he's noted that he seems to be severely susceptible to heat — greatly weakening him to the point where it's hard for him to move, let alone fight back. Despite this, it's still a magic he cherishes and utilizes at every given turn — representing the creatures he loves most and are synonymous with his very being. Trivia *Much of this magic is based on the author's knowledge of a jellyfish's anatomy & various elements relating to a jellyfish. *The author finds this magic to be extremely fitting to Albius, as his name is derived from the phrase "Clear & Serene" — a quality that most people describe a jellyfish's body. Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Water Magic Category:Lightning Magic Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Olphion Completed Gallery